


Out of words when you're around (to my Valentine)

by DetectiveOfTheEast, MagicKaitō1412 (naosuki)



Series: Impetuous Souls [22]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Other, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22685335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetectiveOfTheEast/pseuds/DetectiveOfTheEast, https://archiveofourown.org/users/naosuki/pseuds/MagicKait%C5%8D1412
Summary: “Say, meitantei. . . what day do you think it is today?”“It's Sunday!” Kudō retorts playfully and hums as the sweet smell approaches him, tongue darting out of his mouth to lick his lips while leaning back against the pillows.“You know, for being such a Great Detective, you sure are clueless sometimes.” Kaito sticks out his tongue, eyes darting to the little ribbon around the pouch. “Today, Shin-pyon, is Valentine's Day.”
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Series: Impetuous Souls [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517900
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	Out of words when you're around (to my Valentine)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DetectiveOfTheEast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetectiveOfTheEast/gifts).



Sunday morning, mid-February. Kaito wakes at 6 AM without the help of his alarm clock - as he does so often - and grins at a very much still asleep Shinichi.  _ Perfect _ .

Today is February 14th, better known as Valentine's Day, and for once in his life, he is absolutely prepared.

Granted, that may have only been because his friends - and a few other students - at school had already given him their obligation chocolates on Friday, but still. He is prepared.

Neither sick, nor on a heist, nor does he have any broken limbs. Even more so, he's at the Kudō mansion, in bed with his boyfriend, and he has managed to wake up first.

All in all, his Valentine's Day is going well so far, even if it hasn't even truly started yet.

Very slowly and carefully, Kaito rolls out of bed, ensuring not to wake sleeping beauty beside him while he quietly leaves the room.

While Shinichi notices that something is clearly missing, the warm body that has lain beside him being gone, he only stirs slightly before falling back asleep. 

Having succeeded in this endeavour, Kuroba dashes to the kitchen and retrieves the different chocolates he hid the day before.

From chocolate pies to chocolate truffles to pralines - all of which are bought - he didn't hesitate to get Shinichi anything.

Though the main attraction should be the little lemon pie he  _ did _ make for his partner (which was quite the hassle to hide).

After grabbing a tray and a plate to put the pie on, the magician places a blue pouch with a red tie, which contains the chocolates, on it.

Next, he gets some iced coffee out of Kudō's fridge - the only thing  _ he  _ didn't have to buy - and takes all of the items back in the detective's room, carefully setting the tray on the bed before he leans down to kiss his lover's temple and softly stroke his cheek.

Shinichi has no idea what time it is as he rouses from his peaceful slumber, feeling pleasantly cosy as he opens his eyes.

“Kaito. . .”

Did he forget about something important? He must have, otherwise scheming Kaito wouldn't have left  his their bed up this early to carry out some secret master plan without Kudō noticing.

His boyfriends' actions were without malice, that much is certain, therefore he never had a single worry on his mind.

Kaito probably has another one of his famous surprises in stock for him today - it was nice to feel cared about and loved, and Kaito really tried to show that to him as much as he could.

Whereas Shinichi's love language is more of a heavily verbal approach with some gentle touching mixed in, Kaito's is. . . different.

He loves that the magician was unpredictable and erratic when it came to love, much unlike Shinichi, who preferred to stick to his usual behaviour. With a few exceptions, that is.

In any case, it's always refreshing to see that Kaito has concocted a new way of showing Shinichi he means the world to him.

Sitting up, he notices a cute and small pouch, iced coffee, and to his gleeful surprise - yes, Kaito managed to surprise him once again - an aromatic lemon pie on the tray that Kuroba prepared just for him.

Shinichi must look absolutely overjoyed, eyes wider than usual and solely focused on his favourite kind of pie.

“What is all this?”

Humming lowly at the adorable drowsy face of his heartfriend, Kaito hands Shinichi the iced coffee with a soft smile. Of course he'd forgotten.

Not much of a surprise there, considering how Kudō didn't seem to have received anything last Friday - which could only mean that Teitan High was planning to exchange their chocolates on Monday, leaving poor Kudō to forget about Valentine's Day.

Kaito himself would have, too, under normal circumstances, but lady luck was on his side this time.

“That, meitantei, would be food. I'm sure you've heard of it before.” He responds cheekily while he places the tray on Kudō's lap, pressing another kiss on Shinichi's temple right after.

“I'm such a lucky boyfriend.” Shinichi takes a big sip of his iced coffee and places it on the tray again.

“Say, meitantei. . . what day do you think it is today?”

The detective must admit, he feels a little remorseful for not remembering the seemingly special occasion. He glances at Kaito with a sheepish facial expression, because for once, he genuinely has no clue.

“It's Sunday!” Kudō retorts playfully and hums as the sweet smell approaches him, tongue darting out of his mouth to lick his lips thoroughly at the appetising sight while leaning back against the pillows.

“You know, for being such a Great Detective, you sure are clueless sometimes.” Kaito sticks out his tongue, eyes darting to the little ribbon around the pouch.

A perfect mirror of Kudō's own bowtie, yet not the first thing on Kudō's mind. And here he thought he was being clever.

Kaito lets himself drop back down on the bed, head landing on the free space on Shinichi's leg, and closes his eyes, smile firmly in place.

“Ha ha, very funny, Moonlight Magician. Don't think that I didn't notice your playful little gimmick. It seems like you had fun picking the colours of my present - that caught my eye immediately when you placed the tray on my lap. The ribbon even looks like a small bowtie, stu~pid. I would never want to miss out on one of your tricks, regardless how trivial those may be.”

Shinichi winks at Kaito playfully and opts for stuffing his cheeks with breakfast to get out of talking as he intends to start with his cherished, Kaito-made lemon pie.

“Enjoy your meal〜”

With a small chuckle, the sleepy detective reaches for the small fork and takes the first bite of his breakfast with a satisfied smile on his face.

Kuroba is halfway sure that sooner or later, someone would inevitably get murdered and Kudō would have to run out on yet another case, though he doesn't mind.

Right now, Shinichi is his, and as long as he could keep him here, he would make that day special.

Maybe even read some Sherlock to him while he runs his fingers through Kudō's hair, the detective's head on his lap. Or perhaps the other way around, with Shinichi reading his beloved book series and Kaito simply resting on him.

“Today, Shin-pyon, is Valentine's Day. And what better way to celebrate it than by providing my thievish detective with his favourite things?”

Shinichi’s face abruptly becomes paler. Swallowing the mouthful of citrus deliciousness in an instant, he stares at Kaito like he managed to solve the secret of the universe.

“Wait, Valentine's Day!?”

He completely forgot about that!

What a poor excuse of a boyfriend he must be. The quick-thinking detective needed to come up with something promptly.

Kaito must have put so much thought into his valentine gift, he had to return the favour as soon as possible. White Day was still an option, right?

He still has a second chance after all! Sighing with relief, Shinichi places his hand on Kuroba's head and gently starts to thread through the trickster's silky hair with his fingers.

“Let me make it up to you on White Day, okay?”

Kudō must look like he might just as well start crying if Kaito were to say no, judging by his expression that resembles the face of a kicked puppy.

In his mind, he already thinks about various options on how they could spend their time together a month from now. One thing is certain: White Day shall be a very special day. 

Perhaps Shinichi could invite his sweetheart to a glamorous evening in a fancy restaurant. They could visit a magic show afterwards or go on a night cruise at Tokyo bay.

“Geez, calm down, Shinichi.” Kuroba chuckles into his hand, glancing up at his boyfriend.

He purposefully didn't send him a picture of his Valentine's Day spoils on Friday - that honour went to Hattori instead - so Kudō wouldn't feel obligated to give him something.

The sheer panic on Shinichi's face is something he didn't take into account, though. It's simply  _ priceless _ .

“There's nothing you have to make up to me, you know. I didn't even plan anything grande beyond giving you your honmei choco.”

Kaito lifts his hand and flicks his index finger against Shinichi's cheek, grinning at him as he’s forced out of his zone.

Kudō seems to be plotting something, trying to solve the case named White Day, and seems just barely aware enough of Kaito's presence.

Better not let him get lost in thought now, as the Phantom Thief very much prefers having his lover with him right now.

“Besides, I did tell you that I could also be your girlfriend, among other things. Let Valentine's Day be my turn to give you something.”

Kaito then leans into Shinichi's touch as if to say ‘keep focusing on me instead of worrying about useless things’, essentially forcing him out of his thoughts.

“Calm down? It's all very well for you to talk. After all, I'm the one who forgot about Valentine's. Meanwhile, you're practically treating me like royalty.”

Shinichi laughs out loud for a moment, because everything he just said sounded way more dramatic than he intended it to be.

“I'm not treating you like royalty, though. All I did was bake a single pie and buy some choco.” Kaito rolls his eyes.

If Kudō couldn't buy him a gift, he figures that he will show his appreciation in another way. His hand stills for a second, then starts to massage Kaito's scalp, who in turn closes his eyes.

“At least let me pamper you a little.”

“Nooo. . . you know I find it hard to let you do that.”

Kaito whines but lets his boyfriend proceed nonetheless, who then puts the tray aside and nudges Kuroba to change position, allowing the detective to massage him with both hands.

The Detective of the East quickly gets to work, rubbing and caressing the magician's upper body with excellent technique, effectively kneading and therefore working Kuroba's body into a puddle.

The magician truly finds it difficult to simply relax, preferring to take care of his detective rather than being taken care of, but Shinichi always manages to get him to calm down.

After some time, Shinichi lowers his mouth to his lover's ear, warm lips brushing against it.

“I love you, Kaito-kun.” His perky tongue darts out to lick at it a few times and soon, he deliberately sucks at the reddening outer ear.

A low chuckle escapes Shinichi; He can clearly feel Kaito's breath hitching now, can clearly see a faint blush creeping up his neck.

As a result, his hands head more and more southward, letting firm hands slide down his body leisurely. “You're one lovely girlfriend, indeed.”

Kaito was planning to make this day about  _ Shinichi _ , not the other way around, for crying out loud. Once again, the Great Detective tries to thwart his plans! _ Not. Happening. _

Abruptly, he vanishes underneath Kudō, and seconds later, the Detective of the East finds himself in sitting position once more, a lovely illusionist in his lap, and the tray of food right next to them.

“You get to pamper me on White Day. Today is mine.”

He pouts, putting one piece of chocolate between his lips, and moves to kiss Shinichi, making it melt inside their mouths.

Shinichi must be truly sweet on Kaito.

**Author's Note:**

> The fic title is taken from the S. J. Tucker song with the same name as well as San Holo's "lift me from the ground"
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day, everyone!  
> Feel free to leave some chocolates in the form of kudos and comments ╰(*´︶`*)╯♡


End file.
